


Pride

by Marishna



Series: 7 Deadly Sins [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Come Eating, Creeper Derek, Hand Jobs, Jealous Derek, Locker Room, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Wolf Derek, locker room shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pride is a sin, you know."</p>
<p>Stiles pulled back enough to see Derek's face arched an eyebrow.  "Excuse me, Mr. I-like-showing-off-all-the-time?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

Most of the time Stiles wasn't particularly confident with his body. He was the way he was and he accepted that but if given the choice between shirts and skins in a pick-up game he was usually wearing about three layers.

But by the time senior year rolled around Stiles didn't really give a shit what people thought. He also found out that the werewolf workout plan was pretty beneficial to building some muscle and toning. He wasn't Fabio or anything and didn't go around puffing his chest out every chance he got but he was okay with how things were looking.

Apparently other people were, too.

"Hurry up, Stiles, I wanna get home before the end of time," Scott yelled behind himself as he left the shower room where Stiles was taking his time. He was usually one of the last ones done after practice because, hey, it wasn't his water bill.

"Some of us like to do more than a PTA, Scotty," Stiles called back.

"What the hell is a PTA?" Scott asked, appearing in the entryway to the shower room, rubbing his head with his towel. He was naked otherwise, having long ago lost any care about being seen naked from werewolf exploits. 

"Pits, tits and ass," Stiles shot back as he flipped the water off and grabbed his own towel from the bar by the entryway. Scott rolled his eyes and gave Stiles the middle finger, jokingly. 

Stiles gave his chest a quick pat down with the towel and shook his head, not unlike a dog, splashing water on Scott who made a face.  
 "Scared of a little water? How about _this_!" Stiles wound his towel up quickly and snapped it at Scott, catching him across the ass as he caught on a second too late and tried to flee.

"Fuck, man!" Scott yelped as he scurried into the locker area. Stiles followed, winding up his towel again. He rounded a bank of lockers and almost walked right into Scott's own towel being whipped out at him. He took a couple steps back, right into Danny's front.

"Sorry, man!" Stiles laughed as Danny's hands wrapped around Stiles' upper arms to steady him from behind. Danny's chest was warm against Stiles' back and he was wearing boxer briefs that didn't exactly hide anything. Stiles flushed and stepped away before turning and giving Danny a grin.

Scott was already half dressed by the time Stiles peeked around the lockers and found the coast clear. 

"I'll get you back one of these days," Scott warned as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. 

"You say that every time," Stiles replied. He sat on the bench to finish drying himself off. When he looked up he saw a shadow move behind Scott and repressed an eyeroll.

"You coming?" Scott asked, grabbing his backpack and closing his locker.

"Nah, I'll be a little late," Stiles said with a quick look behind Scott again. Scott _did_ roll his eyes and nodded.

"Cool, call you later, Stiles."

"Later!"

Stiles grabbed his phone from his locker and checked his texts while the last couple guys from the team left the locker room, including Danny who seemed to send Stiles a wink before the door shut behind him.

As soon as they were gone Derek stepped out of the dark and approached Stiles with a glare.

"What was that?" he demanded.

"What? The wink?" Stiles asked lazily, standing up and scratching his chest, so Derek's eyes would be drawn down. It was casual but he knew it would drive Derek crazy.  
 Correction, crazier.

"Among other things," Derek growled. He stalked closer to Stiles who still wasn't showing any worry or hint of nervousness, although his body was responding in other ways.

Derek crowded into Stiles' space, pushing him back against the lockers and Stiles breathed in sharply at the cold metal against his back. Derek pressed against Stiles' front, though, sandwiching him.

"Showing yourself off to them," Derek muttered. " _Teasing_ them."

Stiles arched so his mouth tucked into Derek's neck. "Maybe it wasn't them I was teasing with all this," he whispered hotly, letting his tongue trace a path down the hard cord of Derek's neck, then followed back up with his teeth.

Derek grinned. "Pride is a sin, you know."

Stiles pulled back enough to see Derek's face arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me, Mr. I-like-showing-off-all-the-time?"

Derek snaked a hand between their bodies to grasp Stiles' half-hard cock and stroked gently. Stiles gasped and his head tipped back against the lockers. 

"I have an excuse," Derek replied.

"I do, too. This is a locker room," Stiles ground out. "Although what you're doing here is a question." Derek pulled his hand away from Stiles' cock, drawing a whine from him. Derek smiled and raised his hand, spat in it and wrapped it around again.

Stiles moaned and stared at Derek from between half-closed eyes. "You're still a creeper."

Derek changed his grip and swirled his thumb over the tip of Stiles' cock while leaning down to cover Stiles' mouth to capture the loud moan that escaped from him. He changed the angle of his body against Stiles' and nestled his groin against Stiles' hip and started moving in time with his hand.

Stiles tried to reach down and unbutton Derek's pants but Derek batted them away. He nudged at Stiles' face and got him to tip his head to the side so he could lick and suck at the skin under Stiles' ear, down to his collarbone. Stiles clutched at Derek's jacket, trying to pull him unto his whole body, if he could.

Derek's strokes sped up along with his hips and Stiles reached down and shoved his hands down the back of Derek's jeans to grab his ass with both hands to force him to go faster, harder. Derek growled softly into Stiles' ear, but became more forceful. He started concentrating his strokes on Stiles' cock head, and ran the fingers of his other hand down Stiles' ass, until he found his entrance. His fingers traced lightly over the skin there, and Stiles' body tensed with anticipation each time as his breathing got louder, harsher. Derek's cock was straining against his clothing and the feeling was like exquisite torture for Stiles who couldn't do what he really wanted to him.

Stiles got frustrated at being so passive in the situation and copied Derek. He slid his hand down Derek's ass again, between his cheeks to trail his fingers between Derek's entrance. Derek let out a grunt and his body froze for a moment before Stiles felt his cock, in the cage of his jeans, start to pulse against his hip.

Stiles' body reacted in kind and he was quickly following, coming into Derek's hand. Stiles slumped against Derek, mouth open and bit lightly at his shoulder. He drew his hands out of Derek's pants slowly, dragging his nails up his skin as he did so and relished the extended shudder he drew out of Derek.

"If you think," Stiles said, sounding winded. "That this is going to impress some modesty upon me, you are _very_ mistaken."

Derek raised an eyebrow at him, then brought his hand up to his mouth. He licked Stiles' come out of the palm of his hand, slowly and with his eyes trained on Stiles' face the whole time. Stiles stared back at him, open mouthed, for every second until the last finger was pulled from Derek's mouth.

"Uhhh," Stiles grunted, then cleared his throat. "Uh, what about you?"

"Guess I'll go home now," Derek replied with a shrug, then pulled off his jacket, t-shirt, kicked off his shoes and pushed his soiled jeans down. 

"And all this was about me running around naked?" Stiles asked pointedly. Derek smirked and transformed into his wolf form.

"Hey! Not fair!" Stiles protested. Derek the wolf's mouth opened as if he were laughing and he started walking for the door.

"So I guess I'm supposed to take your clothes with me, right? Great." Derek waited for him by the door but it was clear his patience wouldn't last. Stiles started to get dressed, but when he grabbed his pants from his locker he stopped and stuffed them in his backpack instead. He reached down and grabbed Derek's jeans and pulled them on, grimacing just a little at the wetspot. 

Derek the wolf wasn't grinning anymore. 

He paced predatorily and growled by the door, then returned to Stiles and started pulling on his pantleg. 

Stiles laughed and stuffed the rest of the clothes in his bag. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go so you can teach me about pride again."


End file.
